


Clear and Pure

by Aohn



Series: Tentastic! [1]
Category: K-pop, Pentagon (Korean Band)
Genre: Back Hugs, Boys In Love, Comfort, Cuddles, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Guilt, Kim Hyojong has one weakness, Kissing, M/M, Nicknames, Self Confidence Issues, and his name is Jung Wooseok, compliments, hair petting, implied polyamory, ot10 - Freeform, so much dialogue, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 11:25:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10463805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aohn/pseuds/Aohn
Summary: When something's bothering Wooseok, it's always Hyojong he seeks out in the end.





	

"Hyojongie-hyung?" Wooseok's call is quiet and accompanied by wide eyes and a near-pouting mouth.

Hyojong shifts atop the Maknae, tilting his head up to look at Wooseok who is sprawled out beneath him on the sofa. The youngest has been particularly quiet all day, but Hyojong hasn't pressed him for answers. Wooseok always comes to him on his own eventually. Sometimes it takes a few days, but whatever's on the tall boy's mind now must have only come to be there since this morning, because he was fine when they went to sleep last night.

Wooseok tightens his arms around the blonde's chest and hides his face in his hyung's hair.

"This morning..."

The words come slowly but Hyojong patiently waits for the boy to find his voice. This is why he comes to Hyojong instead of any of the other members. The older rapper has always understood how hard it is for Wooseok to open up, and he's always given Wooseok the time and space to talk when he's ready.

"I got pulled out of my rap lesson to see the president."

Hyojong feels his dongsaeng's heartbeat kick up, thumping against his own back, which is pressed flush to Wooseok's chest. The blonde is slightly nervous now too, but even though he's dying to ask questions, he waits for the other rapper to continue.

"There's a new variety show. A rap competition show. And they're putting me on it."

When Hyojong tries to turn his body so they're lying face-to-face, Wooseok holds him still and nuzzles his hyung's neck. Hyojong stills, feeling the dark-haired boy's breath on his neck as he takes long, deep breaths.

"Seok-ah?" Hyojong reached up to stroke the arms that held him in place, gently soothing the tall boy. "You can tell me what you're feeling, but you don't have to. You know that."

There's a long pause before Wooseok loosens his grip on Hyojong, allowing him the space to turn his body so their chests are pressed close. The smaller man adjusts himself again to bracket his forearms around the maknae's head then buries his fingers in Wooseok's thick, black hair. He pushes the boy's bangs from his eyes as he takes in the other's creased brow line. Wooseok's expression is one of guilt, which perplexes Hyojong.

"Wooseokkie," he breathes, still smoothing the dark hair as he waits for whatever words will be offered next.

Wooseok closes his eyes, clenches them really, and his lips twitch repeatedly as if he is going to speak. Looking down at his dongsaeng in such turmoil, Hyojong feels like ages pass before the silence breaks.

"I should have at least put up a fight. I didn't have time to think it through. There was no question of what I wanted, it was just him telling me I was doing the show and that was that. He sped through everything so fast and then I was being ushered out of the office just like that!"

The more Wooseok shares, the tighter he fists his hands into his hyung's sweater, holding onto the man for dear life. After a couple of shallow breaths, the maknae's eyes shoot open to meet Hyojong's. The boy's expression threatens to break Hyojong's heart.

"I'm sorry Hyojong-hyung. I'll- I can go back and tell the staff to put you on the show instead. I'll do anything I can to make them--"

But Wooseok isn't able to finish his sentence with Hyojong's palm cupped tight over his mouth.

"Seok-ah, baby? What are you talking about? What are you apologizing for? Isn't this good news? It could be a good opportunity to get your name out there."

"Mmf-" Wooseok tries to answer from behind the hand, eliciting chortling laughter from Hyojong. His hyung's laughter makes Wooseok crack a half-smile.

"You're not mad?"

"Why should I be, Wooseok?" Hyojong asks incredulously.

"It should be you doing the show. You're the best rapper we have."

Hyojong tuts before pecking Wooseok on the lips.

"That's sweet of you to say. But, the only reason anyone could consider me a better rapper than you or Yuto is that I have the most experience. You're both so young still, and very talented. Yuto is still held back because of the language, but he's still a good rapper. And so are you, Seok-ah. You even beat me during Pentagon Maker, remember?"

"That was only because I'm better with people."

"You don't know that!"

Wooseok protests with, "Organic Song made it onto the album!" But Hyojong just barrels on, not listening to Wooseok anymore.

"And it doesn't matter one way or another. You're a good rapper and you deserve the chance to show how talented you are."

"More than you or Yuto?"

"Just as much as either of us do," Hyojong kisses the creased skin between Wooseok's eyebrows, "And, for whatever reason, the company chose _you_ to be a part of this show, so now you have to give it all you've got. Otherwise I really will be pissed at you."

Wooseok searches his hyung's eyes for any sign that he's lying but finds none. The fight leaves him with a sigh and he melts into the blonde's arms.

"Yuto won't be mad?" he utters, needing one last reassurance from the older man.

"No way. Yuto's gonna be just as excited for you as I am."

Hyojong rests his face in the crook of the maknae's long neck and inhales, presses a few small kisses in the space there, and Wooseok turns to mush beneath him.

"Thanks Dawnie-hyung," Wooseok murmurs, voice as soft and sweet as Hyojong has ever heard it.

"Love you, 'Seok-ah."

Wooseok seeks out his hyung's mouth for a real kiss, let's his tongue dip into the space where Hyojong parts his lips, allowing the dark-haired boy to take the lead.

It's always like this with the older hyungs, unhurried. Jinho and Hwitaek let him decide exactly what he wants and when. Hongseok and Hyojong, on the other hand, initiate intimacy with Wooseok often. But they always, _always_ take their time, whether it be kissing or something... more.

Wooseok doesn't need anything more than this though, not right now with his mind quiet and Hyojong's lips sweet and pliant against his own.

"I love you too, hyung."

**Author's Note:**

> OT10 Pentagon inspires me so much, I've got so many short fics working TT. I apologize for any mistakes I missed! This is the first pic I'm actually posting on AO3 and also the first thing I've posted in years, so I'm ashamed that it's so short, but there will be many more!


End file.
